


Untitled

by teaseofnight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae said something he shouldn't. </p><p>Kyuhyun is upset. </p><p>They compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"So, I heard you fell asleep during my solos."

Everyone in the dorm froze at Kyuhyun's voice, the maknae sounding mildly threatening and amused, though they could all hear the implications of death in his words. All eyes shifted over to Donghae, who had yet to acknowledge his boyfriend's presence. Tension was apparent in the room, but none of the others wanted to entertain the possibility of being the unlucky one to break it.

Finally, after taking a sip of his water, Donghae turned to look at the youngest.

"You can't really blame me for that," he pointed out. "You don't watch my solos anyway."

"I do, too!" At the look the older gave him, Kyuhyun pouted. "I didn't expect you to fall asleep, though. I try to watch yours."

"Kyuhyun," Donghae spoke up, his tone one of patience as he knew the maknae just wanted to make a scene. "From all the time I've known you, you do ballads for all of your solos. I have been a very good hyung in watching a majority of it. You cannot expect me to stay awake all the time."

Kyuhyun whined, huffing as he sat down next to him. "Siwon-hyung is my favorite hyung now then."

"I wouldn't choose him," Eunhyuk bravely spoke up. "He's fallen asleep a few times before, too, but he's afraid to admit it."

"Then why hasn't Donghae-hyung kept it a secret?"

Donghae snorted as he slid his plate over to Kyuhyun, placing food on it. "Because you never come to our concert in Japan," he reasoned. "Wookie, Changmin, and even Lee Sooman-ssi came."

The maknae pouted. "I guess..."

"Glad that's settled," Kangin spoke up. "Now, let's finish eating!"

\---

It was late in the evening when Donghae heard someone slip into the room, looking up to see Kyuhyun enter. He smiled slightly at seeing the younger be flustered, merely patting the side of the bed. As the maknae settled beside him, the dancer kissed his cheek.

"Are you still upset?"

"No," Kyuhyun mumbled. "I don't blame you. I fall asleep to my own songs, too."

Laughing, the older hugged him tight.

"At the very least, your voice is beautiful, and it's always that I fall asleep to."

Hiding a blush, Kyuhyun merely buried his face in the crook of Donghae's neck, clinging onto him. As silence reigned between them, the maknae smiled at hearing his boyfriend start to hum one of his songs, sighing happily as he slowly fell asleep to the beautiful sound.


End file.
